thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Ravier
CHARLES RAVIER BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Charles Ravier Age: 16 Gender: Male District: 6 Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin. Personality: Shy and likes to work with himself. He puts all his emotions into his work. He follows commands, no question, unless they are sketchy. If something goes wrong, he'll run away for a bit. He is socially awkward and quiet. Occupation: Repairing the trains/Secretly writing stories Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped What They Think Of The Games: Charles doesn’t like them, but he isn’t afraid of them. He’d rather them not exist though. Reaping Outfit: A white collared-shirt and grey-green pants. His hair isn’t brushed well. Interview Angle: He’ll look very calm and reserved, trying not to seem like a target. Games Strategy: Once the gong goes off, Charles will literally turn around and dash off. He’ll even face away from the Cornucopia during the countdown. He’s seen plenty of bloodbaths, and he is NOT going to die in one of them. If Charles is in an alliance, he’ll find them first, then try to survive with them, but he won’t fully trust them enough, so he’ll take more night-watches, then by the final 5 or so, he’ll disappear during a night-watch and survive off what he’s got on him. If Charles is a loner, he’ll try and hunt for food. He won’t kill anyone unless they attack him, but he’ll try and alliance with them first. Strengths: Intellegent, engineering, running Weaknesses: Climbing trees, ranged weapons Fears: Heights Token: A keychain of a screwdriver Weapons: Hammer, Sword, Club Backstory Backstory: Charles has grown up living with his mother only. Their relationship isn't the best, but he cares for her. He loves his grandfather, and would die for him. When he was only a toddler, a train collapsed on his father, killing him. He has grown up without one, but often visiting his grandfather. When his father died, his mother had to work twice as hard to earn money. But with the responsibility of a child, it wasn't possible. He was skinny from lack of nutrition. His clothes were too small, and they couldn't afford new ones, so Charles had to wear clothes made out of cloth from a sack of flour. This lead to him being called "Flour Boy". When he turned 10, he came of age to work, so he was allowed to buy new clothes and more food. This gave him more meat on his bones and most of the bullies stopped calling him 'Flour Boy'. In his spare time, he would write. He'd write (good) stories of life outside of Panem, what it would be like, adventures of children. However, he kept them to himself, scared that the Capitol would find out and turn him into an Avox. Relationships Grandfather, Mother Games SpiritStormGamer's 573rd Hunger Games Place: N/A Kills: N/A Utkar22's 226th Games Place: N/A Kills: N/A Trivia Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:Male Category:16 year olds